


I Like You (So Much Better When You're Naked)

by Liziswritingagain



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Artist JJ Maybanks, Bisexual JJ Maybanks, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Frat boy Topper, Fraternities & Sororities, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liziswritingagain/pseuds/Liziswritingagain
Summary: After high school, the Pogues go to college. There JJ can't seem to stop running into Topper Thornton.Aka: My excuse to write scenes where Topper is in various states of undress in front of JJ for frat hazing.
Relationships: JJ Maybanks/Topper Thornton, JJ/Topper (Outer Banks), Topper Thornton/JJ Maybanks
Comments: 32
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: It's all for fun!
> 
> Title from:  
> I like you so much better when you're naked (obviously)  
> By: Ida Maria
> 
> The university and frat name should be not real, at least according to google. If it somehow is, I apologize, it's all meant to be fake.

xxxx

“Are we sure we wanna do this? There’s still time to turn back.”

“We’re doing this JJ!” Kie smacked his shoulder.

“Yeah, this has been my dream, and I’m the driver. No way am I turning around,” Pope chimed in.

They were on their way to Wadsbrook University, a private school inland. When thinking of life after high school, the Pogues needed to stick together. Pope had obviously always wanted to be a coroner, and Kie an environmental conservationist. 

JJ was a little more of a challenge. He didn’t have any plans in mind, more so they fell into place for him. Kie entered some of his drawings into a competition and he won. This started entering more contests and getting noticed by universities with the potential for being an art major. JJ was still apprehensive about the whole thing, but he wanted to go with his friends.

Wadsbrook University was the one place where they all got in and could complete the course of study that they wanted too. It offered scholarships to JJ and Pope so they didn’t have to worry about the cost, just about keeping within the stipulations of those scholarships.

It still didn’t feel quite real or natural to JJ, driving straight into Kook central. But here they were, all packed up and driving through the entranceway of their new home.

“We gotta do the boring shit first,” Pope directed them to registration.

They had to get photos taken for IDs to get into their dorms. Pope and JJ were able to request a room together. After living out of each other’s pockets for years, they knew that it would be possible for them to live together. They were all in the same building, just different floors, Kie on the 2nd and JJ and Pope on the 4th. 

JJ and Pope helped lug Kie’s suitcases up to her room first as she had the most stuff. Her roommate hadn’t arrived, but a rhinestone decorated dry erase board on the door had her name as Alicia.

“Did you bring every fucking thing you own with you?” JJ complained as they made their second trip up the stairs.

“It’s mostly clothes. A girl’s gotta have options. Thank you boys!” Kie laughed.

It took much less time for JJ and Pope to bring their luggage to their room. They didn’t bother unpacking, just stacked their bags in their respective corners to move on to the next activity.

There was some kind of barbeque/freshmen meet and greet at the Quad. They decided to check it out. Why not? Free food was never bad food. It was crowded with people, there were tables of food and it looked like tables for clubs to promote and get new signups from all the freshmen.

There was no fucking way JJ was going to join any of those clubs.

He was already on edge. He could already tell that he was not going to connect or fit in with these people whatsoever. They were all dressed in obviously expensive designer clothes and there was way too much pastel for his liking.

They hit up the food tables and loaded plates with hot dogs, hamburgers, potato salad, the works. JJ shoved his face full of food. It was pretty delicious. He headed back for seconds and that’s when he saw him.

It was someone JJ hadn’t expected to see, and hadn’t seen for a couple years. It was of course the one person whose head he put a gun to. It brought up unexpected emotion to see him, nostalgia of that summer, John B and Sarah, the fights they got into with the Kooks, the adrenaline rush of searching for the gold and the ultimate disappointment of losing it. JJ hadn’t seen Topper Thornton since that summer.

JJ was still in shock as he repeatedly smacked Pope’s arm to get his attention. “What the fuck JJ?” Pope was annoyed.

JJ pointed over to where Topper was. It was a setup for some fraternity, Beta Xi Kappa by the looks of the sign. It looked like some kind of pledging/rushing station.

“Fuck! What? He goes here?” Pope seemed to be in just as much shock as JJ.

“What are you boys…” Kie trailed off as she noticed what their eyes were focused on. “Now that is someone I never expected to see ever again.”

They nodded in agreement. For some reason, it was like a car wreck that JJ couldn’t look away from. 

There was some frat dick with a bullhorn announcing, “The pledges for this contest are assembled. Gentlemen, remove your shirts.” The guys standing in the row, Topper included, stripped off their shirts. “And get down on the ground and let’s begin!”

The guys all began doing pushups, the dude bro with the bullhorn yelling out insults. JJ wouldn’t be able to point any of the other guys out in a lineup as he was weirdly focused on Topper. Topper was always in good physical shape, but it looked like the last couple years were good for him. He filled out more, was broad yet lean and watching his muscles bunch and strain over the exertion of raising and lowering his body weight…it was kind of hot.

JJ had come to terms with the fact that he could feel attraction for guys as well as girls, but in such a small community on the island he had never acted on it. He was afraid that word would get back to his dad and that would make life that much harder for him. With this opportunity to be away, it planted the idea that maybe he could explore those feelings safely. He’d been weighing out the pros and cons and hadn’t really made a decision.

Now he had. Watching Topper’s body move solidified his decision. Yep, he was definitely going to hook up with a guy at some point during this semester.

Fucking Topper Thornton.

How could such a douche look that good? He was also winning. The other pledges competing began dropping like flies around him until it was only him and one other dark haired guy. Dark hair guy tried and out in a pretty good effort, but Topper had him beat.

“The winner! What’s your name son?” Bullhorn bro announced.

The guy held the bullhorn for him to speak into, “Topper.”

The announcer cackled, “Looks like Topper came out on top for the first round,” he held Topper’s arm over his head like a heavyweight boxer.

The sunlight hit the sweat on Topper’s chest making the skin shine. It looked smooth and firm and like it would be the combination of soft yet hard underneath. He really was something to look at.

Somehow through the crowd, as if he could sense JJ’s stare, their eyes met and locked onto each other. Topper’s eyes widened and his victorious grin faltered for a moment. He recovered and in an exaggerated move, blew a kiss in JJ’s direction with a smirk.

Some girl squealed, but JJ knew that was sarcastically meant for him.

Fucking Topper Thornton.

xxxx

Seeing JJ, Pope and Kiara in the crowd at freshman orientation was not how Topper expected to start his college career.

Topper had it all planned out. He was going to go in, join a frat, go to lots of parties, make tons of new friends, and also study hard for his future. He had it all pictured in his mind, and after winning the first frat challenge, which wasn’t much of a challenge for him at all, he was confident he was on his way to making that vision a reality.

But the blast from his past shook him up. It brought up feelings from that time. It was the worst summer of Topper’s life. The girl he was madly in love with had cheated on him and run off with another guy. He had seen it happening and didn’t know how to deal with it, so he lashed out on anyone that was associated with John B. He had been filled with so much anger and hate and misdirected feelings. He would feel good in the moment of conflict and then immediately after feel so much regret. His emotions had been everywhere, he was so unstable. So when faced with an opportunity to turn them in to the law, he did the opposite of what his mind was telling him to and he helped them escape.

Topper didn’t regret the decision to help them. He thought maybe he would over time, but he didn’t. He felt in that moment, he had actually made the right choice for once. He almost got in trouble with the law for it, but his parents bailed him out.

That screw up was too much for his parents though, and after hearing that his best friend was a possible murderer and a drug addict, they had decided that Topper needed to be taken away from negative influences. They had moved and Topper had started over.

The fresh start was good for Topper, he made new friends, joined sports teams and dated a couple girls. He attempted to make the most of his high school experience and succeeded. He had a great time until graduation.

Now, moving on to better things at Wadsbrook, he was determined to have the ideal college experience. He was already making waves, frat brothers coming up to meet him and girls giggling as they saw him.

But he couldn’t seem to stop searching for the trio from his past and finding them in the crowd. It was strange how familiar they were to him and it was almost a comforting reminder of his childhood home. They seemed exactly the same, a little grungy, a little low class, but as close as ever.

Topper tried to focus on other people. It was a big campus, surely he wouldn’t be running into them too often. 

Topper would eat those words at his first class the next day, who else would walk in, but the blondest asshole he knew.

Fucking JJ Maybank.

xxxx (TBC)


	2. Chapter 2

xxxx

JJ's first class was a boring assigned English writing elective they were forced to complete. Graduates from Wadsbrook had to be well rounded and not just focus on the subjects they were majoring in. There were mandatory core courses that they had to pass.

JJ was already not into this boring ass class at this terrible ass crack of dawn time. He stumbled in to see he was the last student to arrive and there was only one spot left.

In front of fucking Topper Thornton. 

Fuck his life. Seriously fuck his life. With no other choice, JJ slid into the seat. They were those stupid desks with the chair attached so you couldn't shift around or adjust much at all.

Topper’s long ass legs were bracketing him, his knee level with JJ's hip. 

"Back up, douche," JJ turned over his shoulder.

“I can’t,” Topper dryly replied, to emphasize his point he scuffed the desk back, but it didn’t really go anywhere.

JJ huffed and turned back to focus on the professor. She was handing out the syllabus for the semester and going over course expectations. It was pretty boring.

Topper’s leg kept creeping up by JJ until it was level with JJ’s thigh. JJ kicked his foot back against Topper’s. They repeated that back and forth a few times until JJ got fed up with it and decided to up the ante.

He put his hand on Topper’s knee. He felt Topper’s leg twitch in surprise, but he pressed against JJ’s hand as if he was testing him.

Ok, if that’s how he wanted to play…JJ slid his hand back up Topper’s thigh.

Admittedly, it was a nice thigh. It was firm and muscled under JJ’s hand. As he moved progressively farther, Topper finally cracked and moved his leg back with a jerk. JJ smiled triumphantly, shooting a victorious look back at him.

As he did, he noticed a girl staring at them. She wasn’t wearing pastel, she was actually kind of edgy looking, wearing black shorts and a black patterned tank top. She had dark hair and darkly lined hazel eyes. When JJ met her gaze, she grinned and gave him a thumbs up.

Topper left him alone for the rest of the class. He doodled on the edge of his syllabus, making an elaborate marsh scene with Egrets, Herons, and Alligators. 

As they were dismissed, JJ bolted out of the seat and away from Topper Thornton.

As he headed to his next class in the art building, he heard someone call out to him.

“Hey! Blonde guy! Wait up!” He turned to see the dark-haired girl from his English class. “Hey, I’m Maddie,” she introduced herself. “I saw you drawing and I wondered if you were an art major too.”

“Yeah, at least for now. I’m JJ.”

“Awesome! So, you and your boyfriend are totally cute! How long have you been together?”

JJ stopped walking, “Boyfriend? I don’t have a boyfriend.”

Maddie looked confused, “But that guy in class…the one you were flirting with?”

“I was not flirting with Topper Thornton!” JJ denied vehemently.

“Oh,” Maddie shrugged. “It looked like he was flirting back so I just assumed.”

“Topper Thornton was not flirting with me!” Was JJ in the bizarro world? No way was that flirting. It was one of the weird power/control plays that Topper did.

Maddie didn’t look like she believed or agreed with him and raised an eyebrow at him, “Ok, no flirting was happening whatsoever,” she paused and changed subject. “I’m really glad there’s an actual cool art major. I met some of the others at freshman orientation at the setup for the art club. You’d think art majors would be chill, but most of them seemed like super snobs.”

“Kook central, I figured,” JJ sighed.

“Kook?” Maddie looked confused.

“Outer Banks slang for the rich and entitled,” JJ explained.

“Huh, that’s fitting actually.”

They walked together to their next class and JJ realized he made his first college friend.

xxxx

After his English class, Topper had a break. And during his break he was thinking about JJ fucking Maybank. 

Topper had honestly thought he wouldn’t be running into JJ, Pope or Kiara much on campus. In the case that he did, he had told himself he was going to ignore the Pogues. He was better than that, he could be grown up and mature. But then JJ had sat in front of him and all that went out the window. It brought out the old juvenile feeling of wanting to pick on him. He leaned into his space and was pestering him.

Then JJ had to touch him. The first touch to his knee startled him, but he still wanted to play the game. And then JJ had to move his hand. It had surprised Topper in that it wasn’t revolting. It actually felt kind of nice. 

Fuck. He needed to get laid.

Topper was trying not to think about that touch when Mike, the frat brother who was arranging the rushing activities, crashed into his room.

“Hey pledge,” Mike tossed a white T-shirt at him. “Get this on and head down to the quad son!”

“What’s going on?” Topper asked.

Mike’s grin had a maniacal edge to it, if he was a cartoon villain he’d be twirling a mustache. “Sorority hosted wet T-shirt contest for you maggots!”

It seemed like Mike took his role of rush manager seriously. He was a sophomore and was heavily invested in the frat. He seemed like a pretty good guy and was extremely over the top about everything. Topper liked him ok so far.

Topper chuckled at Mike’s enthusiasm. Another test that would be a piece of cake. He slipped on the T-shirt. Of course, it was a size too small. Dry it was almost like a second skin, when it was wet Topper was sure it would be completely suctioned to his body.

They all assembled in the quad, Mike on his beloved bullhorn calling people over to see the spectacle. The sorority girls were gathered around, giggling. They had a hose and super soakers.

“Ladies, are you ready to begin?” Mike riled them up.

“YESSSSS,” was the enthusiastically yelled response.

“Let’s get wet!” Mike crowed, a ridiculous leering expression on his face.

They were immediately slammed with water. It was so fucking cold. Even though the temperature outside was warm, the water was freezing cold. As expected, the shirt immediately suctioned to Topper’s skin and was very see through. The combination of the cold and the friction of the fabric made his nipples hard and made them stand out obviously under the shirt.

The girls were squealing and laughing excitedly as they dosed the boys with water. Topper was drenched from head to toe. He tried to remain as stoic and unaffected as he could. The guys next to him were swearing and folding in on themselves. A couple of them ran away after the first deluge. Topper was determined, he was going to endure this and come out on top again.

After one last round of soaking, Mike declared that it was time for the girls to judge them. There was an applause-o-meter set up as a prop. One by one they were called up to the stage and made to walk a runway.

When it was Topper’s turn, he strode with confidence. At the end of the makeshift runway he stopped and brought his hands up to slick back his hair. He did it in a slow, dramatic motion and stretched up fully extending his back straight up with his hands in his hair, spraying water everywhere.

The girls were going wild with their cheers, but Topper wasn’t focused on that. Unfortunately, he was focused on JJ Maybank. JJ and a dark-haired girl weren’t with the crowd watching, but just happened to be passing by when Topper was on display. JJ was gaping at him with wide eyes. The girl next to him had her mouth open in a gleeful expression and she was slapping JJ’s shoulder. She let out a piercing wolf whistle, which ignited the sorority girls to escalate louder.

The dark-haired girl cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled. “Take it off!”

The sorority girls seemed to think that was a phenomenal idea and joined in chanting, “Take it off! Take it off! Take it off!”

“Well, you heard the ladies!” Mike bellowed through his bullhorn.

Topper’s fingers were on the bottom edge of the fabric, it was pretty flimsy under his hands. In a split second decision, he grabbed the neck of the shirt instead and pulled. As expected, the fabric gave under the force he exerted and it tore with a loud ripping sound.

The girls deafening screech of approval in response let Topper know that it was the perfect decision.

“It looks like we have an uncontested winner. My man Topper!” Mike announced.

Topper grinned and hammed it up for the girls in the crowd.

And he tried his best to ignore JJ.

xxxx (TBC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are going to be a couple of OCs in this fic, but none of them are going to be romantically involved with JJ or Topper. Didn't want to worry anyone. Hope you like!


	3. Chapter 3

xxxx

“Your boy is hot,” Maddie commented as they went past the bizarre wet T-shirt contest at the quad.

“He’s not my boy,” JJ grumbled in protest. Why didn’t she believe that Topper was nothing to him? She only saw them interact for like, two minutes.

“Well, he’s a little bit of all right. He’s pretty built under those preppy clothes,” she waggled her eyebrows in an outrageous fashion. “Do you have some free time? Wanna stop by the café I work at?” she suggested.

“Yeah, my next class isn’t until one.” JJ followed her to a café on the outskirts of the campus. It was a typical coffee shop with couches, overstuffed arm chairs and high top tables. It was cozy with soft acoustic music playing in the background. Students were clustered around with books and their phones. They got coffee and found a table.

“They’re still hiring if you were looking for a job,” Maddie let him know.

JJ shrugged and decided to fill out an application. It seemed like it would be an ok job. And Maddie seemed cool, so it would be fun to work with a friend.

“Your one o’clock class, is that figure drawing?” Maddie asked him.

“Yeah.”

“I’m in that one too! I’m super excited to have willing models for drawing. Half the time I would sit in a coffee shop or park and draw randos.”

“I don’t draw people that much,” JJ was a little nervous about the challenge of drawing anatomically correct realistic people. He tended to draw and paint inanimate objects or wildlife and nature scenes. If he drew people, they tended to be in abstract or impressionistic style.

“Do you have a sketchbook with you?” Maddie asked him.

He nodded and they exchanged their books. Hers were of people. They were gorgeous in their realism and she seemed to capture the essence of the person, emotion or character in each drawing.

“These are awesome,” he complimented as he flipped through.

“Yours too! You have a really unique style and perspective.”

They talked about art, their lives and friends. JJ told her about Kie and Pope and the Cut and Figure Eight. Maddie told him about her hometown, from up North, and how boring her home town was. They discussed music and movies until it was time to get to class.

When they got to their class, they were seated in a semi circle around a stage with easels and their drawing supplies all set up. The professor, Ms. Harrow, was an eccentric looking older woman who had ridiculously curly hair that was not being tamed by a scarf wrapped around her head. She was wearing a gauzy flowing dress and multiple jangling bangles on her wrists. She looked like the stereotypical art teacher.

“Welcome class. I know in other classes, you’ve been having a dull time going over syllabus and class requirements. Not in my class. We are jumping right in. We have a nice young man here to get us started. Please come out now.”

From behind a folding screen, out came Topper Thornton wearing a fluffy white robe.

“Oh no,” JJ blurted out. A couple people glanced in his direction, but otherwise ignored him, so it must not have been as loud as it sounded in his head.

Maddie cackled beside him. “Guess we’re going to get an encore performance from earlier.”

Topper stepped up the raised stage and settled in a chair, pulling a sheet over his lap before dropping the robe off to the side. Ms. Harrow guided him into a position and fussed with the fabric so it was draped just right.

The light was hitting Topper’s skin in a way that made his tan appear smooth, and it gleamed along the strands of his hair. Under Ms. Harrow’s guidance, he turned his head slightly and his eyes zeroed in on JJ. A small smirk appeared on his face and his eyebrow quirked up.

JJ tried to school his expression in a neutral, not panicked look. Yeah, he could be calm and normal. He could be chill, he was the king of chill.

It was just topless Topper Thornton. Again. He could handle this.

Having to study the expanse of Topper’s body, to trace each line and curve, it felt weirdly intimate. The way he had to translate Topper onto his paper, he was forced to notice every detail of him. As much as he hated to admit it, Maddie was right. 

Topper was hot.

It had JJ in a weird case of being a mix of repulsed and turned on. Also weird, it seemed like more often than not, Topper’s gaze would meet JJ’s. 

“So, are you drawing him like one of your French girls?” Maddie leaned over, checking out his work.

JJ snorted. “Titanic quote? Really?”

“Well, it seemed accurate. The rich pretty one modeling for the poor handsome scoundrel. And then proceeding to some sexy times.”

“I will not be proceeding to any sexy time with Topper Thornton,” JJ insisted.

“Too bad,” Maddie muttered. “That would be hot as fuck.”

JJ shot her an incredulous look.

“What? It would be hot. Let a girl fantasize.”

“That’s…kind of creepy.” He nudged her shoulder.

“I am kind of creepy,” She replied with a grin.

“How do you even know I’m bi?”

“I guess it takes one to know one,” she shot back.

JJ snorted. “We’re gonna be best friends aren’t we?”

“Abso-fucking-lutely!”

xxxx

After the wet T-shirt contest, Topper cleaned himself up and was chilling in his room. He was free until a three o’clock class.

Mike barged in his room, interrupting his relaxing time.

“So, with great winning comes great responsibility. You have another challenge pledge!” He waved an ad for a model for a figure drawing class in Topper’s face. “You have your modeling debut at one.”

“What?” Topper snatched the ad out of Mike’s hand and studied it. “Is this nude?”

“It’s tasteful,” Mike drawled. “They won’t see your peen.”

“This ad is old. Someone has probably been chosen,” Topper countered.

“Nope. Ms. Harrow is my lady. I let her know I’d take care of it. She loves the frat boys. Our pledges have been posing for her classes for the past few years. She has to post the ad for equal opportunity,” he gave air quotes. “It’s a sweet gig, you get paid $20 per class just to sit there.”

“Why are there so many challenges that involve nudity?” Topper asked. It was getting to be a little much for him and definitely putting him out of his comfort zone.

“The dudes of Beta Xi Kappa are confident! You have to show you just don’t care! You can do it my man,” Mike clapped a hand on his shoulder.

“How did you even know I can make it to this class?”

“I have a copy of your schedule son! Mrs. Kaufmann in admissions hooks me up.”

“Do you have a thing for older ladies?”

“Hey, what can I say? They just love me and my charm,” Mike grinned ridiculously. “Come on, I’ll show you where to go.”

Mike led him to the art building and up to a classroom with large windows. “Hey Ms. Harrow, I brought you your model. His name is Topper.”

A woman dramatically stepped from behind a folding screen. She clasped her hands in front of her, causing her many bracelets to clink together. “Oh Michael, you brought me such a lovely model! He might be my new favorite.”

“Replacing me already? You haven’t even seen him in action,” Mike beamed at her.

“Oh, you will always be my best.”

“Good. I’ll leave him in your hands,” Mike winked at her and gave them a wave before he made his exit.

Topper immediately felt awkward. “So, how do I do this?”

“Don’t be nervous young man. You’ll strip down and come out in a robe. It’s freshly laundered. You’ll sit on the chair and have the sheet to hide your…dignity. Toss the robe off to the side. I’ll help pose you and then just stay as still as you can.”

“Ok.” It sounded easy enough. He went behind the screen and heard the sounds of people entering the classroom as he stripped and put on the robe. He felt jittery as he waited for Ms. Harrow to give him a cue to come out.

With apprehension, he got up on the stage and set up like she told him to. As she was positioning him, he glanced over and his eyes met JJ Maybank’s wide ones. 

Ok, it seemed like this was going to be a thing.

It seemed like every time he was exposed JJ was witnessing it. Topper was fairly embarrassed and did his best to conceal it from the people that were staring at him. Weirdly, with a room full of eyes examining him and putting his image on paper, looking at JJ was oddly familiar and comforting. It actually relieved some of his tension, so he kept his eyes on the other boy.

After the time was up, Topper leaned over and put the robe back on. He approached JJ as he was putting his supplies away.

“Did you do me justice?” he asked.

JJ’s head shot up at that comment and he met Topper’s eyes. He turned the easel so Topper could see his picture. “I did the best I could with the subject I was given.”

It actually was good. Topper almost wanted to blush at how he looked in the image. “When did you get into art?” he was genuinely curious.

“It doesn’t matter. What’s it to you?” JJ grumbled back.

“It’s pretty good right? You’re a good model. Hi, I’m Maddie,” the dark-haired girl introduced herself to Topper, breaking up the tension.

“Topper,” he replied. “You’re in my English class.”

“Yep. That’s where me and JJ met. We should get going. I’m sure we’ll see more of you soon!” She gave an exaggerated wink as she and JJ picked up their stuff and headed out.

After Topper changed back into his clothes, Ms. Harrow stopped him. “You did a wonderful job today Topper. I’ll see you back on Wednesday?”

“Yeah, I’ll be here,” Topper was determined to be the best pledge during the hazing and despite how uncomfortable he felt, he would do it.

He could be nude in front of JJ Maybank.

He could totally do it.

xxxx (TBC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is ok. I have the main plot points/scenarios in my brain, but for some reason, getting it typed out wasn't working too great. I'm not 100% happy with this chapter, but decided to post anyway. I hope it's not a disappointment! Sorry for the long wait!


	4. Chapter 4

xxxx

“There’s a sorority party tonight. My roommate said that basically people just show up. Wanna go?” Maddie was wiping down the counter at the café.

JJ got hired at the café due to Maddie’s recommendation. It was ok. He was still learning what all the drinks were, so he was mainly cashing people out at the register. That was super easy. Maddie had been a barista in her hometown, so she was making drinks and during lulls showing him how.

“Yeah why not? Can Kie and Pope come too?”

“Absolutely!” Was Maddie’s enthusiastic reply.

He had introduced Maddie to them at dinner the night before and they had instantly clicked. Kie and Pope had been meeting other people to hang out with too, but they all made sure they would still have time for each other. Kie found her people with the environmental studies majors and Pope was right at home with a group of weirdos that had the same interests as him too. JJ hadn’t really found anyone besides Maddie that he really clicked with, but as long as he had them as friends, that was all that he needed.

A throat cleared from behind him, interrupting their conversation. “Excuse me, can I order please?” 

Of course, Topper Thornton had to walk into this café.

JJ took a deep breath and turned around. Topper’s eyes widened slightly and then his face settled into a cocky smirk.

“The apron suits you,” Topper gestured at up and down JJ’s torso.

“What do you want douche?” JJ snapped at him.

“A tall skinny toffee nut latte,” Topper ordered.

JJ snorted, “When did you become a sorority girl from 2010. Where’s your leggings and Ugg boots? That’s almost as bad as ordering a pumpkin spice latte.”

Topper rolled his eyes. “Just get my drink. How much do I owe?”

JJ swiped his credit card and got the cup ready. Instead of Topper’s name, he drew a dick and balls on it before handing it to Maddie.

She looked at it and chuckled before making the drink. “Here ya’ go Topper,” she handed it to him with a grin.

Topper examined the cup with a raised eyebrow. “Really? This is a pretty poorly done drawing, especially for an art major.”

“It’s a to scale image of what you’re packing,” JJ retorted.

Topper snorted, “You know that’s not true.”

“Actually, I don’t. I’ve never seen you fully naked,” JJ rebutted.

“Whoa! What did I just walk in on?” A laughing guy, who happened to be the bullhorn guy from the frat, interrupted their banter.

JJ was so focused on Topper, he hadn’t even noticed that anyone else approached the counter.

“Hey Mike,” Topper greeted the other guy and they did some kind of douchey handshake.

“Who’s your friend?” Mike gestured towards JJ.

“Oh we are not friends,” JJ blurted out.

“Oh. Huh.” Mike had a contemplative look on his face as he looked back and forth between Topper and JJ. “Weren’t you at the wet T-shirt contest?” he asked.

“Not by choice,” JJ answered.

“Ok. Huh,” Mike was still giving them a weird look, squinting his eyes, but he didn’t say anything else besides ordering and Americano. JJ drew a bullhorn on his cup. Mike seemed amused by that.

Topper and Mike moved to leave and Maddie had to yell, “We’ll be seeing more of topless Topper soon!”

JJ was glad the café was fairly empty. “That sounded so wrong, like we’re in a threesome or something,” he groaned.

“Nah, I couldn’t do a threesome with you. Now, make me the meat of a Kiara and Pope sandwich and I’m on board,” she waggled her eyebrows at him.

“Gross,” he threw a towel at her. “That’s my family you’re talking about.”

“Doesn’t make it less true!” She giggled.

They continued on with their shift, which went by fairly quickly. They agreed to get ready and then meet up for the party to go together. Maddie said that she needed to get herself dolled up, but JJ wasn’t going to put forth that much effort, besides changing his outfit. Working at the café made him smell like coffee, which he liked, but wasn’t exactly what he was going for. 

They all met up, excited and eager to have some fun after their first week of classes. The sorority party was basically what JJ had expected. A lot of people, a lot of booze, people dancing to music pounding in the background. No one seemed to care or notice them coming into the house. The party continued onto a back deck patio, where most people seemed to be congregated.

The frat boys were walking around in various states of undress. It didn’t take JJ long to figure out why. There was a strip beer pong tournament going on outside.

Maddie whistled softly and leaned into JJ. “So, what do you think the chances are of us seeing Topper topless again?” she nudged him with a grin.

“Looks like one hundred percent chance.” JJ could see Topper stripped down to his tight blue boxer briefs on the other side of the beer pong setup.

“Oh yeah,” Maddie laughed. “Somehow he looks sexier in his boxers than he does in the sheet.”

“I’m gonna get a beer,” JJ changed the subject and headed toward the keg, which was unfortunately closer to Topper.

As they approached, Maddie hollered, “Hey Topper, looking good,” she gave him an exaggerated thumbs up.

Topper grinned and sauntered over to them. “I’m surprised to see you guys here. I would think a sorority or frat party would not be your thing.”

“It has alcohol and hopefully some weed somewhere, so yeah it’s our thing,” Maddie answered with a grin. “Oh, and some nudity. Nice ass!” she bellowed at a pledge who was stripped completely naked. The pledge had a terrified expression on his face as he streaked away towards the house.

“Oh hey, never caught your name, not Topper’s friend,” Mike approached JJ from the other side of the keg.

“I’m JJ,” He answered the unasked question.

“Have a drink JJ and welcome!” Mike handed them all drinks.

“No bullhorn today?”

“Not on rush duty at the moment. Who’s the rest of your group here?” Mike asked.

JJ introduced Mike to Maddie, Kiara and Pope and they began a lively discussion, JJ somehow ended up standing on the sideline of the conversation with Topper.

An almost naked Topper.

After seeing Topper in about the same amount of clothing multiple times that week, JJ would have thought he was immune or used to it. Maddie was right, Topper in underwear and so close to him, was different.

Topper Thornton was sexy.

xxxx

Topper was tipsy, and on his way to being drunk. He’d regrettably been thoroughly defeated in beer pong and was stripped down to his boxer briefs. Luckily, he finished all his rounds and didn’t have any risk of being naked like some of the other pledges. He was watching the remainder of the frat brothers and pledges in the beer pong battle, when he saw JJ, Kiara, Pope and Maddie walk in.

Topper didn’t feel as self-conscious about being in his underwear. He was starting to get used to it. Mike was right, he was becoming more uninhibited. It’s not like he was a prude before, but he was one that only went around topless when swimming. He didn’t lounge around topless or otherwise go out in public topless until now. Also, posing for the drawing class three times a week made it almost normal to be stripped down in front of JJ.

Seeing JJ caused a weird lurch in his stomach. He wasn’t sure what it was, and couldn’t pinpoint exactly what he was feeling. The closest he could get was anticipation or excitement, but he couldn’t quite call it that. He couldn’t put a label on it, so he shook it off and focused on what he was going to say when they approached.

It started off stilted and Mike popped into the conversation. Topper was relieved that he would break up some tension. Well, he did a little, engaging Kiara, Pope and Maddie in conversation, which led Topper to be awkwardly faced with JJ.

They stood in silence for a few minutes. JJ had a strange expression on his face and it seemed like he was staring at Topper.

“Are you growing your hair out?” JJ asked him.

“Yeah.” That was true, it was longer now, somewhere between his cheekbone and jawline. It wasn’t slicked back and was falling into his face a little. He had also decided to stop shaving, but so far only had a dusting of stubble.

“It looks stupid,” JJ insulted him and then downed his solo cup of beer in one go.

Despite the insult, Topper decided to be the bigger person and offer, “Want another one? I need to get one too.”

“I can get it myself,” JJ insisted stubbornly.

They ended up waiting together at the keg anyway, so it was silly because they were still awkwardly standing in each other’s presence, JJ ignoring him.

Some roughhousing was happening behind them and someone slammed into JJ causing the domino effect as he was practically launched into Topper’s arms. In a reflex action, Topper reached out and caught him, steadying him. They were pressed chest to chest, Topper’s hands on JJ’s shoulders and JJ’s hands against his pectorals.

“Whoa! Are you ok?” Topper asked.

JJ seemed to shake himself out of the shock of being pushed so suddenly and wriggled out of Topper’s grip. “What do you care?”

“Geez, I’m just trying to be nice. What’s your problem?”

JJ glared at him. “Did you forget we’re not friends? Did you forget what happened that summer?”

“Not at all. I’ll never forget any of that summer, but I’ve been growing up. I learned it’s stupid to hold on to petty grudges. I’m moving forward.”

“It’s so easy for a Kook to say. So easy for you to move on and forget.”

Topper sighed. “It looks like you’re not doing too bad for yourself. We’re at the same University.”

“Yeah, but the difference is, you bought your way in and I had to earn it,” JJ had that stubborn look on his face.

“I bought my way in? I didn’t earn it? I was in the top ten percent of my high school class with multiple extracurricular activities. You do realize they have stipulations for admission here.”

JJ shook his head.

“So, what do you want? You just want us to be horrible to each other when we run into each other? If we’ve seen each other this much and it’s only the first week, I expect we’ll be doing a lot of that,” Topper commented.

JJ didn’t answer. It was his turn at the keg. Instead of simply filling his cup, he decided to shoot beer all over Topper. It sprayed him in his face and down his chest.

Topper sputtered, wiping at his face. The beer stung his eyes making them burn. “Do you feel better? Did that help?”

JJ was laughing. “A little bit. It’s a start.”

“If you wanted to do body shots, we can have that arranged,” Mike commented from behind them.

Topper chuckled at the bewildered expression on JJ’s face.

“No body shots! Just beer,” JJ downed his beer and then instantly refilled it and did it again.

Mike examined them with a squinty expression, as if he was analyzing them. He had that weird look on his face at the café too. “Ok. There’s a sorority sister waiting for me, so I’m heading out. I will see you all later.” He parted with a wink and finger guns.

“You should put a shirt on. And some pants,” JJ blurted out at Topper before he turned on his heel and hurried back to his friends.

Topper was left watching his retreating back, wondering how they were going to be around each other in the future. He enjoyed good natured ribbing, thought that occasionally they had a good banter going on, but he didn’t want them to be actually cruel to each other. He had originally just wanted to ignore JJ, but that feeling didn’t last long. It was a quick shift in his feelings, and he couldn’t explain why.

He didn’t know what it was, but he couldn’t ignore JJ Maybank.

xxxx (TBC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this might start to move a hair faster soon. I have some ideas for these boys!

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyy guys...so this is why I stopped writing fanfiction. As soon as I start, I get ideas for multiple fics and have to write them. I will continue to work on the others, I was trying to and then this came out. It's a slow start, but I have so many ideas for it.


End file.
